For Lily: A Story by James Potter
by DogoodOfSilence
Summary: James is in love, but secretly. He must hide his temptations from not only Lily, but all his friends too. Will keeping up with the lies, prove to be too hard in this Installment of the everlasting love of James Potter and Lily Evans? This is my first ever Fanfic so please R/R
1. Chapter One: Lake Side Hi-Jinks

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**Author's note:**

This Is my first Harry Potter fan fic so I really hope you guys enjoy. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, if any of you would be so kind.

**Chapter One: **

****Lakeside Hi-Jinks

There she was, only sitting a few meters away. She was wasn't too close, but close enough to give me goosebumps. Her long auburn colored hair fell in curls down to her waist, and her gorgeous green eyes were staring intently into a book. I couldn't help but watch as she lazily flipped a page and returned to her usual upright position. Even her smallest movements amazed me. The simple workings of her body were so mesmerizing that they entranced me with every twitch and turn. Silently I watched her stretch her body to an almost extreme length, she was very flexible, which was something I looked for in a girl.

"Oi, Prongs," Sirius said from my left, "what's up with you?

"What are you going on about," I said, not looking at him.

He stood up and waved a hand in my face. I shook him away and continued gazing, nothing could stop me. I was on a mission to take in every inch of her, to understand the perfect curves and contures of her body.

"Whatever, something's up with you, and I'm going to figure it out, " he said flopping back to the ground and running a hand through his jet black hair.

I wasn't afraid, I knew he wouldn't figure out my secret. The only person I was really worried about was Remus, and at the moment, he was in the castle, studying his little heart out.

It was a warm November day, contrary to the usual weather of the month. Sirius, Peter and I were lounging our Saturday away on the lawns of the castle grounds at our usual spot, under the birch tree in front of the Black Lake. Since we had just started term only a couple months ago the homework load hadn't begun to take it's toll on us, yet, as fifth years we knew it would. It was hitting Remus particularly hard though. He was taking really hard classes, which in my opinion wasn't very smart of him at all, considering we had O.W.L.S this year. Although, Remus always had a way of pulling out fine in situations like these, even with his . . . condition.

"I agree with Sirius, James, " I heard Peter say to me from somewhere behind me, "you have been acting rather odd lately."

"Yeah, well, no one asked your opinion, Wormtail," I said snidely, catching a snigger of laughter from Sirius.

I looked at him, Sirius. His guant features accented nicely with his boney body, his ink black eyes gazing lazily at the lake. He did especially well with the girls at Hogwarts, often getting called, handsome, but to me, he looked like he hadn't eaten in ages. Wormtail, however was quite the contrary, being plump and round like an overgrown pumpkin. His rat-like face practically asked to get teased, but we were the only ones allowed to do it, the four of us, the Marauders.

"Are you up for a bit of hijinks," Sirius said laughing to himself as Severus Snape strolled down the lawn.

I knew where he was headed. Right for Lily, my Lily. I couldn't stand seeing him with her. Why did she hang around him anyway? He was odd, in comparison to me. His hooked nose could be seen from space, and his greasy hair could oil a frying pan. Not to mention he was as dorky as one could possibly be, always sticking his nose in Potion books, probably to impress Lily who was the best at it in our class. But Lily read books . . . it didn't matter. Snivellus Snape was never going to earn my respect as long as he remained friends with Lily.

"Of course," I growled to Sirius, picking myself up from the ground.

Slowly we stalked our pray as he made his way for Lily. Sirius had gone around so that he could sneak up from behind, while I took him on from the front. Our plan was to flank him from both sides. After a moment or two of stalking, he finally caught me, his murky eyes connecting with my blue ones. I was only a few paces away from him now, a few more and I'd be face to face with that hooked nose.

"What're you up to, Snivellus," I heard myself say.

He didn't answer. Typical Severus, too cowardly to say anything to my face. Slowly he turned around, trying to escape me, but he was too late. Padfoot was already behind him, wand drawn.

"Going somewhere, mate," he said lightly.

Again, no answer. What was he playing at? why wouldn't he even try to fight back? It was honestly pathetic.

By now we had gained the attention of half the lawn. Students were forming a circle around us, ensuring no escape for Serverus. One person in the group was Lily, her red hair catching my at once.

"Look at that, Snivelly, we're playing in front of an audience," Sirius said, making me chuckle.

"Just leave me alone," Snape said weakly.

"Ew, I can practically taste the oil in your breath, " I said, waving my hand.

"You heard him, James, leave him alone," came a voice so sweet it actually pursed my lips.

It was Lily's voice coming to his aid. Why did she always defend him? It was bad for her reputation.

"Stay out of this, Evans," I said instictively. I didn't want to say it, but the words came flooding out of my mouth. I wanted to catch them just as they left my lips. "This doesn't concern you," I continued, furthering my shame.

"If you don't, I'll never speak to you again, that's a promise," she threatened.

I lowered my wand unconsciously. In my moment of weakness, Snape took out his own and sent a curse hurtling my way. I dodged it, thankfully. With all my years of playing Quidditch my reflexes were at their prime. The curse ended up hitting the birch tree that I was just sitting at.

"Severus!" Lily bellowed.

Apparently, Sirius had taken a true offense to that for he wildly sent a curse towards Snape, him, not so lucky. In a flash, Snape was upside down, dangling from an invisible rope in the air. His black hair and cloak were desperate to touch the ground, because they flipped and twisted madly around his body.

"Put him down!" Lily cried, real tears forming in her eyes.

"Fat chance, he desecrated our place," Sirius said, waving his wand up and down.

Snape's limp body was mimicking the movements of Sirius's wand, his hair and cloak swishing vigorously.

"Put him down!" Lily screamed again.

"And this is for aiming that curse at James, Snivelly! " Sirus said fiercely, ignoring Lily's pleads.

He threw his wand down viciously, causing Snape to do the same. His body hit the ground hard, making a horrible thud noise. Never before had we used this kind of magic on him before. Normally, they were just funny pranks, like simple bat-bogey hexes, and langlock curses. Sirius took it too far this time.

Lily ran to her fallen friend. I wanted to also, but I knew I couldn't, it wasn't my place. She helped Serverus up and together they attempted to make their way through the crowd and probably to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, Evans, wait!" I called out to her.

She whipped around, an impetuous eye pointed at me.

"No, James, don't ever talk to me again, you coward."

Words had never stung me so deep until that moment.


	2. Chapter Two: Failure to Launch

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the rights to anything Harry Potter related . . . except my imagination.

**Author's note:**

I really hope you guys enjoy this next installment of my story. I know I enjoyed writing it. There's always something about James and Lily that just catches me. Be that as it may, I hope to see reviews and favorites. Also, if any of you readers require such necesities, you need only ask

**Chapter Two: Failure to Launch**

"Dont ever speak to me again."

Her words rang in my ears like a gong reverberating its ever chiming sound. I remembered that moment as I sat on the couch in the common room. Everyone had already left for breakfast, but not me. I couldn't stand to show my face, or to even risk looking at her eyes again, eyes full hate. She hated me, it was fair to say. when she's around I tend to act like a prat, I can't help it. I'm always trying to impress her, and it never works. She'd rather stick her nose in a ruddy book than give me the time of day. But, no matter how mad I got thinking about the situation, my mind always strayed to remembering beautiful her hair looked when the sun dazzled it with it's glistening ray of light.

I got up from the couch and began to pace, my steps matching with the clicks of a grandfather clock that I could never seem to find. She didn't want me to speak to her ever again, she made that clear. So in my head, I devised a plan, one that I hoped would get me back on her good side. I needed her to see that I was really a good guy, but did I even believe that?

The day dragged on for what seemed like a month. Three classes had passed and I had three more to go. The homework was piling up in front of me. I had to pass in a foot and a half long paper to Professor Binns on Dwarven Lawsuits: a paper on Rippersnout plants, for Herbology; and a page thesis on animagus for Transfiguration. Although, that last bit didn't seem too hard, considering my best friends and I were all animagi ourselves.

We had charms together, Lily and I. I didn't particularly love the class, but if it meant I got to see her beautiful, freckle covered face then I was game.

The class crept up on me quickly. I hadn't even noticed when the bell rang, I was so involved with my own thoughts. Now I was only moments away from seeing Lily since the incident at the lake. I was sure that this experience would be better.

"Okay, class," Professor Flitwick's voice carried through the room. It was rather ironic, because his voice was so large, while he was so small.

Lily was sitting right in front of me. I slowly and cautiously took out the note that I had scribed earlier this morning. I couldn't risk anyone in the classroom see it, especially Sirius who was sitting right next to me, trying to make his frog stop croaking.

I stood up, the chair beneath me scraping across the cold gravel of the floor. My heart rate was beginning to stir into something fierce. I could feel my fingertips tingling as I tightened my grip around the note. I thought it might rip under the pressure I endowed upon it, physically and mentally. I faked like I was going to the teacher's desk, once I dropped off the note I would ask Professor Flitwick to use the lavatory.

Lily was only a step away now. Every thought escaped my mind, except one: did I remember to put on socks? As I passed her desk I simply dropped the note next to her frog In plain sight, the front side reading her name, Evans.

In the note, I professed my affection for her. Not in a lovey-dovey manner, but something from the dark recesses my heart. In it I told her that my inspiration for playing Quidditch was her, that she was the reason I pushed myself to be better, so that one day I would catch her eye in the stands, and she would just know. I wrote that, while playing pranks was fun, I only did it because I was jealous. Jealous that Snape got to sit next to her in class, and share laughs with her. I told her that I wanted to be that one that shared her laugh, and made her smile. I wanted to be the reason she woke up early, that I wanted to be the one she daydreamed about I wanted to be her only one. Lastly, I wrote what her beauty truly meant to me. It meant that I knew the sun rise every morning and maybe, just maybe I would get to see her devine body bobbing out of the common room. That whenever she looked at me with her big green eyes my insides squirmed and my heartstrings tugged because I knew it would only last for a moment. But in that moment, I was stronger than I would ever be. Before I signed the note, I wrote one last piece; "I would break my wand for you."

That was the largest amount of affection that one wizard could ever say to another, and I meant it.

As I reached Flitwick's desk I turned around to see Lily's face. For a split second, her eyes matched mine. We lingered in space, and I realized that no moment could match this, that I could never truly express in a note how I really felt. It wasn't even fair when those emerald green eyes blinked and fluttered.

I asked the Professor to use the bathroom, and he more than happily obliged, which I thought was odd. On my way out of the classrom I caught Lily's eye again, except this time those eyes were nothing but stern and fierce.

"Oops," she said.

Without even reading the note, she lit it on fire. The _Incendio__ C_harm literally burned a hole into my heart as I watched the flames crinkle and singe the paper to dust. Lily Evans would never feel the same way about me as I did her.

On my way out of the classroom I heard Professor Flitwick say;

"Oh, Ms. Evans, perfect use of the _Incendio _Charm!"


	3. Chapter Three: Lily's Form

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Harry Potter related

**Chapter Three: **

Lily's Form

I was utterly and downright heartbroken. For a moment there I actually did think my heart shattered, but I knew it was still there whenever I looked at her. For the entirety of the class I was forced to stare at the back of her head. I watched her body heave up and down slowly and serenely. Knowing I couldn't have her defeated me.

"So what happened, mate?" Sirius asked when we reached the common room.

"What do you mean?" I said softly.

I had taken my usual place at the comfortable chair next to the fireplace. It was the easiest location to spot Evans from when she walked through the portrait.

"In Charms today, you went to the bathroom and came back all grumpy."

I nodded quietly, this going unnoticed by Sirius. He was very perceptive when he wasn't hexing random first years and vandalizing lavatories.

"I dunno," I said, trying to surpress my urge to tell him everything, "I must've eaten something bad at lunch."

He didn't answer, there was no need. I could tell he didn't believe, but he knew me well enough to leave the subject alone, after all, we had been friends since as long as I can remember.

The afternoon slowly progressed to night, and soon Sirius and I were walking down the Grand Staircase to go to dinner. Moony met up with us while we were halfway down our descent. His naturally thinning hair and shabby cloak billowed slightly as he picked up a small amount of speed.

"What's going on?" Padfoot said as he slapped an arm around our taller than most friend.

"I just finished a load of homework," he said, out of breath from jogging.

"Remus, that's the third afternoon in a row that you've spent in the library," I said, holding up a hand to awknowledge his presence, "don't you think it's time to drop some classes."

"No way," the werewolf said sharply, "knowledge is the most important tool a person can have."

"Always with the philosophy lesson, eh Moony," Sirius said, jabbing his friend in the ribs with his bony elbow.

"I told you not to call me that in public," Remus warned, massaging his rib.

We reached the Great Hall just as the food platters all simultaneously became adorned with gorgeous and delectable food. We took our normal seats in the middle of the house table. Lily and her friends sat on the far side, making my view of her close to slim.

We all hastily grabbed at the food, worried that Peter would come around at any moment and eat everything in sight, something we had grown accustomed to.

Since the dinner hall had yet to fill up so my line of sight to Lily was perfect.

She was wearing he school clothes, but rather loosely. It was unlike her to stray from her usual prim and proper formal dressing, so it was refreshing to see her cut loose for once. I smiled as my eyes traced the workings of her body, the body I so desperately wanted, no, needed. The coatails of her shirt were tucked out of her short pleaded skirt. Her dark red hair hung like a curtain off her perfectly chisled face. Her high cheekbones accented those emeralds for eyes so perfectly, that just seeing it wasn't enough. I slowly lowered my eyes to her wonderfully adorned bosom that I even caught myself staring at on ocassion. I just wanted her to stand up so I could see her perfectly round backside that enticed me whenever she walked. I loved to watch her walk.

"So where is Wormy, anyway?" Sirius asked to anybody who would listen, it just so happened I was and now my daydreaming was interrupted.

"I dunno," I said, reluctantly answering.

"I actually saw him in the library," Remus said as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"WHAT?!" Sirius roared.

He slammed his fists to the table, and commenced a tremendous laugh. His long black hair swayed like the sand under an ocean as he chuckled at this news.

"Wormy, in the library," he sputtered, "as if."

"Unless James was in the library," Remus said, smiling warmly at his own joke.

"What? I haven't been to library since sunday," I said bewildered, "what was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon, mate, we all know Wormy will follow you anywhere," Sirius said, his fits of laughter dying down.

"To the depths of Hell, I suppose," the werewolf said through a mouthful of ham.

"Whatever," I said, dismissing the topic, "what was Wormy doing in the library?"

Lupin sat back in his seat, enjoying his place of power in the conversation.

"You know, I really hate these nicknames-"

"Out with it already!" Padfoot practically screamed.

"Jeez, alright, he was with a girl."

The table went silent. The three of us, deathly quiet. Peter Pettigrew was on a date, with a girl, in the library. He was on a date, and I couldn't even talk to Lily. It wasn't fair.

"Who was the girl?" Sirius whispered.

"Rhonda Fiennes," Remus answered tersly, afraid of getting yelled at again, "she's really a lovely girl."

"Not to mention she looks one of the gargoyle statues in the main hall," Sirius said snidely.

I couldn't help but laugh, Sirius just had that way about him. Nearly everything he said was funny to me. Just as Remus began scolding the dog I saw movement to my right. Lily was standing up, my mind immediately fleeted back to my previous thoughts about her backside.

She was coming my way, struting like a model, with the attitude too. I wondered where she had gotten that attitude from. Before I knew it she was standing right in front of me, arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor.

"That was an odd prank today, Potter," she said sassily.

"It wasn't a prank, honest," I said truthfully.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" she flipped her hair, hypnotizing me, "anyway, Remus, you missed the Defense Against The Dark Arts homework today when you went to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, yes I actually did get it, Grindylows, right?" he answered.

I was lost, not even keeping up with the conversation. Her breast was so close to my face, I could feel the warth radiating off them from a full foot away, they were that big.

"Alright," I heard her say, "well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

And with that, she was off. I was free to look at her backside all I wanted now, well, until she rounded the corner. But, for this short moment I was staring at two cantelouope sized cheeks, but through her skirt of course. I wondered if there was an x-ray spell out there, specifically designed for timed like these.

"Say hello to Snivellus for us!" Sirius called after her.

Lily's face whipped around and glared straight at me, as if I had said it. It made my heart dropped at her look. I hated that face, I earned it so many times before.

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing today?" I asked Remus once Lily departed.

"Dizzy spells . . ." he answered weakly.

**Author's Note:**

So far the story is turning out just the way I wanted it to. James is developing intense feelings for a girl who won't even give him the time of day. Maybe he'll overcome it. I dunno yet...

Also, I haven't slept for a full night, and I wrote a total of 4 chapters in one sitting... so yeah, you could say im pretty tired... phew!


	4. Chapter Four: Serendipity

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**Chapter Four:**

****Serendipity

The red curtains of my four-poster bed surrounded me as I lay awake bundled in my array of many blankets. There was definitely Something wrong with me. I couldn't get her off my mind, Lily. Every time I thought about her my mind ached because I knew I couldn't have her. I needed her in my life. I needed her because, without her, I was empty. Of course, I still had my friends, but It wasn't the same, she was different.

As the moonlight hovered over my limp body I began to think of the first time I had ever met Lily.

All off the sudden, I was back in the past. Sirius Black and I were sitting on the Hogwarts Express in our own compartment, traveling to our second year at the school. The train ride in always made me nervous because at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one could never know what could be in stock for them.

"I can't wait," Sirius said, his breath short.

"I know, this year is going to be great," I said happily.

The sky slowly turned to black, or that's how it always felt because the light of the compartment left a solid glare on the window. We chatted lightly, laughing at each others jokes and playing long and tremulous games of exploding snap.

At the age of twelve, I had grown to fancy games like that, always finding time to play them. Luckily, my friends enjoyed playing too. Except for Remus. He liked to read books. It was all he did. In his free time he would read, and even when he was busy he would crack one open and flip through it. Peter, only played to impress Sirius and I, although to us it just looked like he was brown nosing.

There was a loud crash somewhere outside the compartment door. The glass on the sliding door vibrated curiously.

"What was that?" I asked while one of my cards exploded right beneath my hand.

"I dunno, let's go check it out," Sirius answered, his eyes swiveling to the door.

We opened the door, and peered out the sides, looking left and right. A red-haired girl was laying on the floor, obviously hurt, in front of her stood boy who was taller than train corridor would allow him to be. The girl was whimpering and shaking uncontrollably. It hurt me to see a girl in a state like that.

I knew the tall boy. His name was Seamus Donahue, a fifth year in Slytherin house. I knew him because he was the captain of his house's Qudditch team. He was the type of kid that liked to use his size as a advantage to do bad things to other people, just like he was doing in this situation. The red-haired girl stood up and dusted herself off, still shaking and crying.

"What's going on here?" I yelled out, surprised by myself that I had the courage to stand up to a fifth year.

"What did you say, you little runt?" Seamus responded, his brow furrowed in anger.

I whipped out my wand, now I was really surprised. My courage knew no bounds as I pointed the tip of the wand at his face.

"Oh, look at this, Evans," Seamus began, laughing to himself, "the little mudblood has a protector."

He chortled to himself, holding his bulging gut. I tightened my grip on my wand. I didn't care what kind of blood someone had or what kind of family they came from, no one should ever be called a mudblood, or be discriminated against in any right.

"Leave her alone, Seamus," I said, warning him.

"Or what, Potty?"

"Or I'll hex you until you can't recognize your own face!" I couldn't believe my own words, but I certainly meant them.

"Oh yeah-"

Before he could say another word I hexed him, the strongest I had ever done. It must have been the anger that I felt that made it so powerful. Nevertheless, my _bat-bogey _hex hit him square in the noise, splattering his face and conjuring up nasty pimples and warts all over his cheeks and forehead.

The crowd watching on the train all cheered and did their hoorays as I sheathed my wand and made my way towards the crying girl. Seamus roared at the pain on his face and fell to the floor groping at his ugly features. I smirked as I walked by his writhing body. Little did I know then that that hex would become my signature spell.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl when I reached her.

"Yes, thank you, he deserved it," she said hiccuping on her tears, "I would have done it myself, but I left my wand back in my compartment."

"My name is James. James Potter," I said taking her by the shoulders to get a better look at her face so I could check for any signs that my hex might have accidentally hit her too.

Luckily for her, the hex missed her. It seemed nothing could harm that pretty face.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"It's good to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

I want to give a quick shout out to **gracieblack33**! She's the best! Give her stuff a gander!


	5. Chapter Five: Hushed Tones

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**Chapter Five**

Hushed Tones

The season change brought it's usual dry and mild weather as the Summer months faded into Fall. This was my favorite season because Qudditch started at the end of the month. I played of course, the best In my class. Every one knew me as James Potter, the Gryffindor seeker. Every one except, Lily of course, who only saw me as, Potter, the annoying prat.

At the moment, I was in Herbology class, planting new garglesac plants. Remus and I shared this class together, and surprisingly enough I was just a smidge better at it than he was. It was about the only class that I happened to surpass him in. I couldn't even touch him when it came to Ancient Runes, or History of Magic. I however, was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, not to brag, but I was top of the class for fifth-years.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout said through a small face mask, the garglesac plants exuded a heinous gas, and masks were necessary, "did you finish the homework I assigned last week?"

"Of course, Professor," I said as politely as I could and reaching into my rucksack.

"And what about you, Remus?" she said rounding on the sickly looking boy.

"I'm sorry Professor," he said apologetically, "I had that thing last week."

He was talking about the full-moon. At the end of every month, Remus turned into a hairy, smelly, and savage beast called a werewolf. He contracted the disease after being attacked as a young boy by a mass-murderer named Fenrir Greyback. That was how he had earned the name Moony, that and because he always spaced out when he started reading his books.

"I see, don't worry about it, you can do the next one," Professor Sprout said as she took my homework and walking away briskly, his condition was a very touchy subject.

"Thank you, Professor," he piped up.

The rest of the class went by rather smoothly, except for the occasional moments where a student would faint because they accidentally inhaled the gases from the plants. I had finished early, and Lupin wasn't far behind so Professor Sprout said we could pack up and head out, a rare occurrence, considering students weren't allowed to do such a thing. Nonetheless, Remus and I collected our things and began our trek towards the castle, our next class was Transfiguration, another one of my best classes.

"So," Moony began, fishing for conversation starters, "Quidditch is coming up, are you nervous?"

"I would be," I started, "if I hadn't been guaranteed a position last year."

"Hmm . . ." he replied precariously.

"What's on your mind?"

Lupin didn't say at first, instead, he gave a great sigh and heaved his shoulders. This must have been something important our else he wouldn't have drawn it out, Remus was never one for suspense.

"I know," was all he said.

"You know what?" I could feel a tide in the conversation shifting greatly.

"I know that you're in love with Lily."

My face went beet red. Redder than the trim on my cloak. How could he have figured that out? was I that obvious? I thought I had been doing a good job of hiding it so far.

"In love? With Evans?" I sputtered, "you must be barking, Remus, I think you've lost your touch."

"I haven't lost anything, I see the way you look at her," he said defensively.

I looked at him, dead in the eye. He wasn't bluffing, he definitely knew something was up. I had to avert his eyes. Suddenly, I was filled with shame. I didn't know why, I wasn't ashamed of Lily, but I was more bashful that my feelings had been found out. I was ashamed because I was afraid, afraid that they would make fun of me. I could feel my face grow hot under the pressure of the situation.

"Don't worry," he said, "your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," I said, feeling a little better.

"So, what is it about her that you like best?" he asked.

"I dunno, I hadn't really thought about it," I said honestly, "I guess it would have to be her eyes."

"You're lying," Remus was sporting a large grin.

He caught me again. How did he do that?

"Look," he began lightly, as we walked under the threshold of the castle, "it makes sense to be physically attracted to her, and I know you are, after all, she is beautiful. It makes sense because you hardly know a thing about her, so I suggest you plan on doing that first, before anything else. Get to know her."

My feet clacked against the marble staircase leading up to the second floor. Remus said he was hungry and wanted to see what the Great Hall had. So we parted ways at the front door off the castle, him, staying downstairs and I, going to the library on the second floor. I had to catch up on some Divination homework that was due tomorrow.

On my way up the Grand Staircase I heard voices. Not normal ones, these were speaking in very hushed tones, obviously not wanting to be heard.

"But, Marley . . ." said a very familiar voice, very familiar.

Sirius Black was talking to a girl outside the library. What could he be doing with a girl? granted he was very handsome, but Sirius wasn't the type to date. Who was Marley? the only girl I could think of with that kind of name, or nickname would be Marlene McKinnon, a fellow fifth-year and one of Lily Evan's best friends. Was Sirius dating Marlene McKinnon?

"You know I can't do that," Sirius continued, I had never heard his voice like this before.

"Look," Marlene said, I could imagine her flipping her long blond hair as I stood behind a wall, eavesdropping, "if you don't tell your friends about us and stop keeping me a secret, then I can't be with you anymore."

"But, you're keeping me a secret to," Sirius whined.

"Because I have to," Marlene snapped, "you're Potter's best friend. If Lily knew I was dating you, she would never talk to me again."

"Does she really hate him that much?"

"Oh, you should hear her go on about him," Marlene said chuckling a little, "I swear, I think she likes the boy. Anyways, Will you just tell your friends?"

Sirius let out a deep sigh, "of course, sweetie. Anything for you."

**Author's Note**

I want to give another shoutout, this time to **apoorvam77**! :) Without this users help I would have missed some very important characters like Marlene and Dorcus. She was even able to help me with some of the history behind them, although I later searched them through Google and found out a little more about them. Thank you again!

I also want to thank all the readers, this is more for you than I, so thanks for just clicking the link.

So, in this installment we find out just a little bit more in the tremendous love story of James and Lily. I would love feedback, whether it be suggestions or anything really. :)


	6. Chapter Six: The Cost of Love

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**Chapter Six:**

The Cost of Love

"James," Sirius called our to me in the middle of the night.

It was late in the evening, around midnight. Sirius and I had just settled into our beds after studying and doing homework for hours on end. We only decided to go to bed after both getting stuck on our potions essay, which was to write a substitution to the effects of a bezoar.

"What is it?" I replied groggily.

He didn't answer for a full minute. I already had an idea of what he wanted to talk about.

"Nevermind, goodnight, mate."

I thought it best not to press him on the matter. I'd let him tell me when he was ready.

That night I dreamt of Lily. About her hair, her freckled face, and her body. Even in my dreams I couldn't get away from her, not that I particularly wanted to. I dreamt I was riding my broomstick, gliding fast through the Quidditch field, Lily riding with me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my waist as I began to hit hurtling speeds. I liked her arms around me like that, it sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach, or maybe it was the fact that I was now dipping low to the ground. I veered left and I could heart Lily start to giggle behind me.

"What's so funny," I asked, happy that she was enjoying the ride.

"You're just a really good flyer," she said, as I took another dive.

"Why, thank you," I said, starting to laugh.

I didn't know what was so funny, but just being with Lily, even in my dreams, made me giddy.

"Are you nervous?" Peter asked me one morning in the great hall.

"Actually, now that it's here, I kind of am," I said, speaking through a bite of toast.

"You'll do fine," Remus said, nodding assuredly.

His confidence in me only consoled me for a moment until I began to think more on it.

Today was Quidditch tryouts. I was guaranteed a position on the team last year, but as it turned out, the captain of last year's team quit so he could focus on his studies. I was confident in myself, after all, I was the best flyer in my year, the nerves were still getting to me.

"Well, in any case," Peter began, "we're all rooting for you, including Padfoot."

Sirius, at the moment, was sitting on the other side of the breakfast table, eating next to Lily and across from his girlfriend Marlene. Marlene was sitting next to Dorcas Meadowes, another one of Lily's friends, her long dark hair matching the brown of the table beneath her.

I was so jealous that Sirius got to sit next to her. How I longed to be him right then. He told Remus, Peter and I about Marlene earlier in the month, not long after she had told him to. We all took the news very well, especially myself, having already known about it. Although, Sirius's one condition to telling us was that Marlene had to tell Lily and Dorcas about him. They did not take the news as well as our group did, Lily especially. Sirius told me that she told Marlene to break up with him just because he was friends with me. I offered to end the friendship between he and I if it meant he could be with Marlene. He said no, as I knew he would.

As the month progressed Lily soon came to grips with their relationship, although she still hadn't spoken a word to me. Did she really hate me that much? After all, Sirius and I had even agreed to leave Severus alone for awhile, until tensions died down. For some reason, he had stopped hanging around Lily. I had heard a rumor that he called Lily a mudblood. I would have to hex him extremely hard once the agreement between Sirius and I was over.

A broomstick whizzed fast before my face, disorienting my vision for several moments. It was deep into the Quidditch tryout, and so far, I had been doing quite well. I had caught the snitch thrice, in times that were faster than the school record, it was too bad that you could only break records when you were in a game.

I was in the middle if my fourth go around when I saw her. Lily's dark red hair was like a spark in my eye, it was all I could focus on. I even stopped flying, instead I just hovered in mid-air, gawking at her. What was she doing here?

In all my years of playing Quidditch I had never seen Lily there, and trust me, I was always looking for her. She arrived with Dorcas. Marlene was off somewhere with Sirius, the both of them, not at the tryout. Lily slowly made her way towards Moony and Wormtail, who we're sitting bundled in over large coats with their hands in their pockets, trying to keep warm.

Lily looked so beautiful in her large black pea-coat with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped warmly around her neck. Truly a vision.

"Potter!" the new captain yelled at me, Thomas Edwards, "get your head right, the snitch has flown past you five times now!"

I quickly shook my head, and tried looking for little golden ball. I caught it another four times, my attempt at showing off for Lily. I had a very keen eye for the snitch, so finding it was very easy, however, what I didn't see was a jet-black bludger heading straight for my face with only a second to react.

The last thing I remember was falling off my broom, and hearing captain Edwards yelling at Marty Huggins, the team beater, that face shots were illegal.

I awoke in the Hospital Wing the next day to see three pairs off eyes all starting intently at my previous, unmoving body.

"What happened?" I asked whoever was sitting in front of me.

"You fell off your broom," Peter Pettigrew stated, eyeing me nervously, "you took a right, nasty fall."

I slowly started to stir under the white sheets of my bed, "did I make the team?"

"Yeah, surprisingly," Sirius said jokingly from behind Lupin.

"Can you lot leave Remus and I alone for a minute, so we can talk?" I said collecting my thoughts now that I was fully awake.

"Of course," Peter said cordially, yanking Sirius after him.

"See you later, mate," Sirius said, just as the doors to the Hospital closed.

"So how long am I supposed to be in the here?" I asked.

It wasn't the question that I really wanted to ask, and I could tell Remus knew, he was just polite enough to go with it.

"Madame Pomfrey said, about three days, until you're free to go," he said knowingly.

"And Lily?" I said, the real topic I wanted to talk about, "you sat next to her at the tryout."

"She said, you're a good flyer."

Suddenly, staying cooped up in the Hospital Wing for another three days didn't seem so bad.

**Author's Note**

So, what did you all think? Don't be afraid to let me know with a review.

Is James slowly growing on Lily?


	7. Chapter Seven: Low Rising

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter Seven:**

Low Rising

"Hey Evans!"

She whipped around to look at me, probably expecting someone else. I was chasing her out of the door to the potions class we just finished. Since the Quidditch tryouts I had slowly been growing the courage to talk to her, to have a real conversation with her. It was all I really wanted, if she didn't like me after our a real conversation with me then that was okay, I'd move on. Who was I kidding . . .

"Look Potter," she said holding up a hand as a barrier between us, "I don't have time to deal with any of your nonsense. I have a lot of work to do and I don't need you to get in the way of any of it."

I stopped my light jog for a moment or two, faltering on the thought of just turning around and walking away. But, when I looked into her eyes I thought, I can't run, I had come this far already.

"I just want to talk," I said, my heart skipping.

"Let me guess. It's probably about your new broomstick our something," she said turning around and beginning her way up the stairs and out if the dungeons, "but, it's like I said. I have alot if work to do . . ."

"Damn it, Lily," I bellowed, disregarding the quo of people watching us, "will you just hear me out?!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her shoe scuffing the floor and creating a screeching noise. She slowly turned around, now my heart was beating extremely fast.

"You've never called me Lily before . . ." she breathed.

"Well, it is your name," no smile crossed my face, although I wanted to because of the look on hers.

She took a step forward to me, inching closer and closer. Her auburn hair fell lightly into her freckled face, she took a hand and wiped some of it away, tucking it away behind her ear. I couldn't believe it, she was waking towards me, me, James Potter.

"Go on then," she said, once she had gotten a foot away from he, "fascinate me . . ."

I was at a loss for words. I had a plan in my head devised earlier of what I would say if she actually turned around, but I was less than prepared for this.

"How's you're . . . how's your term going?" I blurted.

"Wow, Potter, I actually thought this one would actually be good. But you have one thing going for you. You always seem to surprise me, no matter how ridiculous," now she was walking away again, what could I say to bring her back?

"Lily!" I began, making up my words in the spot, "you're good at potions."

She stopped again this time not turning around to look at me. It was okay though.

"You're point?"

"I'm dreadful at it."

"And?" now she turned around.

"Well, do you think you could help me out? I dunno, give me some tips, advice, lessons?" I said, biting my upper lip.

"Of course, here's some now, read a book once in awhile," and with that she was gone, leaving me to wallow in frustration.

What was wrong with her? why did she have such a hold on me? she wasn't anything special. Again, who was I kidding . . .

I spent the majority of that day and the next morning trying to forget what happened and get over her, because I was now totally sure she would never feel the same way about me. I was just in the middle of trying to forget her perfect smile and lips when Remus spoke at breakfast, and interrupted my train of thought.

"So," he said, spooning porridge into his mouth, "have you talked to Lily? Are you trying to get know her?"

"I tried, I really did . . . She just wants nothing to do with me, she made that clear . . ."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he replied happily.

"What do you mean, Remus?"

"Behind you, mate."

Behind me was none other than Lily Evans herself, wearing her school robes and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Potter," she said, emotionless, "do you really need help with you're potions work, or is this another one if your elaborate pranks?"

I looked at Remus who nodded slowly, this going unnoticed by Lily. She just stood there, neither angry or happy, just . . . indifferent.

"Yeah I really do, my grade is plummeting," I replied honestly.

"Well, since I'm at the top off the class, professor Slughorn told me to help the other students whenever I'm asked, sooo . . . I guess, seeing as tomorrow's Saturday you can meet me at the library for some studying," she didn't sound particularly happy about it, but it was still an invitation, a way in, "but no funny business," she added seeing my face if pure happiness.

"Alright, I'll meet you there around noon," I said, trying my best not to sound too over-enthused, which was how I really felt.

"It's not a date either," she snapped.

"I didn't say that, you were the one who thought it."

Without a word she left, starting a brisk walk and going to sit next to Marlene.

"Good one, James," Lupin said, "this is your chance!"

Remus was right. Although, the only thing I could think about was . . . what should I wear?

**Author's Note:**

I really want to thank everyone who has read this from the very beginning. You guys are the best, and the best and the reason for all if this. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope you keep it up! :)


	8. Chapter Eight: Delicate

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**Chapter Eight:**

Delicate

I couldn't have gotten to the library any earlier that next morning. I made sure that I arrived a full two hours earlier, just so she couldn't have an excuse to scold me. I packed nearly every book I owned, and in my haste I even brought a couple Transfiguration books.

The sun peeked through the early morning clouds and sent their warm reaches through the panes on the deserted library. I was sitting by myself at a lonely table in the potions section, the perfect place to have a quiet conversation. I decorated the table with all my books, quills, ink sets, and other potion applicable objects.

I was nervously twiddling my thumbs when she finally entered the library. My eyes instantly lit up, but I accidentally caught a bit of the sun in then and they began to water harshly.

"Are you crying, Potter?" she said, flipping her hair and smiling broadly.

"Of course not," I said, trying to wipe my face.

She say down opposite to me and looked at the giant array of books I had brought with me. I could see almost a look of impression on her face, but it quickly turned to snide and a sarcastic smile.

"I see you came prepared," was all she said.

I nodded hesitantly. What did she expect?

"So, what is it that you actually need help with?"

"Er . . . well, I don't really understand what professor Slughorn is teaching us lately."

"Okay, that's very vague," she said under her breath.

I didn't say anything back, any of my usually rudeness would be sure to scare her away. Instead I merely sat there as she cracked open a potions book designed for the fifth year curriculum. I was angry at myself for having no words to say to her, she was sitting right there, my chance to talk was slowly depleting.

A clock somewhere on the room chimed noon. I leaned forward on the table, she looked up to me, expecting me to say something.

"What, er, what wonderful weather we're having . . ."

I smacked my palm to my head as soon as I said it. How stupid of me, of course the weather was good, she could see it for herself.

"Is something wrong?" she said, a crooked smile crossing get face.

Here it was, my opening.

"Lily," I said softly, my heart beginning to race, "do you remember that day on the train? The day I saved you?"

"Yes, I remember that day, but you didn't save me, I left my wand in my compartment."

"That's not the point . . ."

Her eyebrows raised, and get mouth slightly slacked.

"What're you getting at?"

I paused to think. Where exactly was I going with this conversation? I tried to map out a quick idea of where I saw myself in the next mine our do, then finally coming to a quick solution, I released:

"Ever since that day, Lily, I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

"I don't understand . . . but look we have a lot of work to do, I checked with Proffesor Slughorn, and you're grade is very poor-"

"Lily, I'm in love with you . . . that's what I'm trying to say."

Her eyebrows were now reaching dangerous heights, almost getting lost in a sea of red hair.

"What?" she pronounced.

I didn't say anything, I actually wanted to throw up. My insides were curling and my head was spinning, not to mention the rapid pace my that my heart was beating.

"What?" she said again, "you're joking right?"

I slowly shook my no. However, this want good enough for her.

"James Potter, tell me you're joking right now!"

I shook my head no again, this time my bangs falling into my face.

"I'm not kidding, Lily," I piped.

"Okay, I'm leaving," she said standing up defiantly.

"Wait! You can't go!"

"And why is that?"

"How come there has to be a reason for everything?"

It had begin to rain.

"Because I'm not one of your simple-minded friends!"

"So what, I tell you I love you and you get angry with me?"

"I don't have to explain my feelings to you Potter!"

We had begun a sort if tango, as she stepped back, I stepped forward, all the way until we reached a wall. Her back hit it with a light thud, I closed in on her.

"Will you just sit down so we can talk like normal people?"

"I'm not sitting anywhere near you!"

"Why, what did I do wrong this time?"

"You just . . . you can't . . . I hate you!"

"You hate me? come on Evans, give me an answer we both know is true."

She paused, only to look at me with a glare do fierce it could have shattered a diamond.

"I . . . you . . ."

She never saw it coming. In an instant we were standing, her body against the wall of the library, and mine slowly grazing hers. My lips lightly touched hers, the taste of cherry filled me to the brim with joy. Finally, I had kissed Lily.

**Author's Note:**

So guys, what did you think? Let me know with a review :)


	9. Chapter Nine: Midnight Confessions

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter Nine**

Midnight Confessions

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" I tried, "you'll tell the whole common room."

Sure enough half the people in the cozy room were starting to stare at the four of us: Lupin, Sirius, Peter and I, that is.

"That's great news, James," Peter whispered, "I'm glad you finally did it."

Lupin nodded his agreement, his short hair glistening in the light of the hearth.

"So, how was it?" Sirius pestered, "I bet Evans can really go at it!"

He sniggered at the thought.

"Well, I sort of . . . caught her by surprise," I said, looking over my shoulder to see if Lily was around. Luckily she wasn't, "I think it was good though . . ."

"I'll ask Marlene tomorrow, she'll tell me exactly what Lily thought about it," Sirius said, sporting a very wide grin.

"I think it's best if we just leave James alone on this one," Lupin said smartly, "he seems to be holding his own, you'd only be meddling, Sirius."

"Oh what do you know?" Sirius said childishly, "you've never even had a girlfriend."

He then stood up and marched off to the boys dormitory.

"I wonder what's gotten into him . . ." Peter said, trailing off.

I shrugged. Whatever was ailing Sirius was sure to come to light sooner than later. He was never the type to bottle things up.

I turned my head away from the group and instead stared into the fire. The kiss with Lily was magical, to say the least, at least it was for me. But did she really feel the same. If she did she didn't show it. After our kiss ended she took a rather hasty departure, leaving me to dwell on things, much like I was doing now, a full day later. She didn't even have the decency to even look at me during Charms class today.

The fire licked at the charred logs in the hearth, playing on the cusp of life and death. It's flames were dying out quickly, leaving me to sit in the almost dark, alone. The night progressed it's usually rituals, turning everything in it's reach to inky black, sending it's creepy shadows along walls and other objects. I had been staring at the fireplace for some time now, contemplating everything up to this point.

"James . . ." came a voice from the dark.

At first I thought it was just my imagination, but then it spoke again.

"James . . . are you awake?"

I turned my head slowly and looked behind the sofa I was sitting in. Lily stood in the black, dressed to the collar in a white night gown. My initial instinct was to jump up, she looked like a ghost. Her flaming red hair fell in long curls down her long gown, gathering in limp circles on her shoulders. She looked distraught, like she hadn't been sleeping, after all, it was very well into the night.

"Lily . . ." I breathed.

"I wanted to see you . . ."

"Why? I can understand why you'd never want to talk to me again, what I did was way out of bounds."

"Yes, yes it was," she said walking towards me like a dream, "but, I'm glad you did."

When she wasn't looking I pinched myself, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"I don't know . . ." she turned her head away from me, something was obviously bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked directly at me now, her piecing green eyes lingering on my blue ones only for a moment, then looking at the ground. I saw a single tear fall from those eyes as I stood up to meet her in the middle of the common room.

"Lily, you can tell me," I said gripping her by the shoulders, just as I did on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago.

"Since when did you get so sensitive?" she said laughing a little through a small sniffle.

I didn't answer, I didn't know how. I guess I always had been pretty sensitive, I was just afraid to show it.

"Do you really love me?" she looked up at me during our awkward embrace.

I nodded. I could feel my glasses slipping off my nose, I was starting to sweat.

"Why do you love me, Potter?" she said, "and you better give me a good reason," I could see a smile forming on her mouth.

I pondered that thought, I really dove into myself. I thought about it for a minute, thinking on what to say, then I realized . . . love isn't something you can just think about. It's something you feel, deep inside. It's a feeling to rule all others, something each of us can only obtain when they find that one person they are willing to risk it all for. I was just lucky that Lily happened to forget her wand in her compartment that day on the train.

"I love you Lily, that's all the reason I need . . ."

She looked at me, a look of knowing and understanding creeping it's way onto her face.

"That's good enough, I think," she said.

She nuzzled into me. A feeling I was sure I would love for the rest if my life. I stroked her fiery hair for the first time, I felt all it's curls and waves. It was this moment when I realized I would love her for the rest if my life. I took note of her warmth, and the way she fit perfectly into my arms. Why had she sought me out? why was she having trouble sleeping? why did she always act like she hated me? I already knew . . . Lily loved me too . . .

**Author's** **Note**

So let me know what you guys think! I hope I did a good job of entertaining the jily lovers out there! :)


	10. Chapter Ten: The Little Cracks

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved to J.K Rowling

**Chapter Ten:**

The Little Cracks

The Autumn breeze played with my jet black hair as I rolled and tumbled my way through the Quidditch pitch on broomstick. Today was the first game of the season against Ravenclaw, and so far, we were losing bad. The chaser for they're team was the best in the school, Ryan Pierce was his name. He never missed a single shot. Everyone in Hogwarts was convinced that he would one day play professionally.

The score was one-hundred to thirty. Things were not going good for my team. I was doing to well either. Lily agreed to come to the game today, something she had never done before. Things between her and I were ever so awkward. As I floated there, I thought of that night, the one in the common room.

"What are we doing?" she asked, breaking apart from our embrace.

"What do mean?"

She looked at me, or through me as it felt. Her indifference hurt me, on a level I couldn't really explain.

"James, you said you love me . . ."

"Yes, I remember."

"And you won't really give me an answer as to why."

"I love you because . . . because you're different from all the other girls, Lily . . . we have a certain chemistry, which I believe to be quite good. You're not afraid to call me out when I'm being an idiot." I said, walking over to the couch.

"So, you love me, because I'm not afraid to call you out when your being thick?" she said, taking a seat beside me.

"No," I said, laughing a little, "well, not entirely . . . I love you because you're not afraid, of anything really. Is that good enough?"

She curled up into a ball and leaned herself against the arm of the sofa.

"I guess it's good enough,"she said yawning.

"Now you have to tell me something . . ." I said.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Why were you so quick to accept that I love you?"

She flipped herself over, the sofa creaking under her movements.

"I don't know, I guess I always knew . . ."

"So you always knew, but you ignored it?"

"Well James, you were never exactly the nicest boy to me," she sat up now and stared at me directly.

I sulked, the fact that she brought up my previous actions only made me feel shame. I only acted that way because I liked her, surely she knew that.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

"I accept," she answered me absentmindedly.

For a long moment all that was in the room was silence. The cackling fire and silence. I wanted to talk, but I had no idea what to say. I was just hoping that she would come up with something soon. Finally, she did.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked, folding her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do we do?"

"I guess we could try things out . . ."

"Would that really work though?"

"Of course it would. As long as we give it a fair shot."

"I didn't take you for an optimist, Potter."

"Potter! Potter!"

I whipped around, my lengthy black hair falling into my face, obscuring my vision. My glasses almost slipped off my nose, the beads of sweat rolling off my forehead helping them to slip further.

The quaffle zoomed past my face, whirling until it was caught by blue robed boy. It was that Pierce boy, and he was going in for the kill. I watched him as he rolled and tumbled through the air, traipsing through every kind of defense my red robed team put up. He zigged and zagged through the Gryffindor formations that we tried to so hard to stop him with. He cut through us so effortlessly, like a knife through butter.

"Potter!" I heard my name being called again, "pay attention!" the voice was my captain's, "catch that snitch! It's the only chance we have to win the match!"

He was right. At this rate, we were doomed to lose.

I chased the snitch for what seemed like a half hour, coming close a few times, but not close enough. It seemed like every time I came near it, it would just slip through my fingers. I knew Lily was watching and I couldn't disappoint her. I didn't care if anytime else was watching, all I cared about was her.

I had to win. Nothing else mattered, only proving my greatness to Lily mattered. I could see it, my goal, the snitch. The little golden ball glimmered in the sunlight next to the Slytherin stands. It fluttered and buzzed it's way all the way to Hufflepuff stands, almost teleporting, that's how fast it was.

It was only a foot away now, one more heartbeat and I would have it in my hand. This time I was sure. I felt it's wings buzz against the palm of my sweaty hand. Soon enough the crowd erupted into cheers and hoorays. I had caught it.

We won that game two-hundred to one-hundred and seventy. A very close match. As we flew off the pitch I couldn't help but catch Ryan Pierce's eye, which was dark and disdainful. I then turned to see Lily who was beaming ear to ear. My heart swelled to see her happy like that, happy for me.

Tonight, to celebrate our victory, the first of the season, there would be a party.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry there was such a wait. I have no excuse other than I got lazy, I mean c'mon it's summer. Anyways, the next chapter won't be such a wait, I promise. I just hope you guys have enjoyed this one.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Cannonball

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Eleven:

**Cannonball**

"That was a great match, Prongs!"

Sirius was walking towards me with a swift step, and Marlene on his arm.

"Thanks, at least I didn't fall off my broom," I said causing Sirius to snigger.

"Peter is over there," he pointed to the fireplace where Peter stood some in a crowd of partygoers, "he wants to talk to about something."

"About what?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

On my way to Wormtail, I ran into Dorcas, one of Lily's friends. Her blonde hair sparkled and shone brightly under the low light of the buzzing common room. She was very pretty, I had never noticed.

"Hey, James!" she said rather happily.

"Hey, Dorcas, how are you?"

"I'm very good, and so are you, at least at flying," she laughed softly, and so did I.

I didn't know what she wanted or was up to, but Peter was leaving the fireplace and was coming over towards me. Dorcas' head spun around and looked directly at Peter.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess," she said, and quickly departed before Wormtail reached me.

"Wait, Dorcas," I said, "where's Lily?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I haven't seen her since the match . . . I bet she's doing homework."

And with that, she left.

"What did she want?" Peter asked, intrigued.

"To be honest, I really don't know . . . anyway, Padfoot said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I did, it was actually about Lily."

"What is it?" I asked, thoroughly interested.

"Today, at the match . . . I saw her . . ."

"Yes . . ."

"Well, Severus was there too. And he came into our stands, and was talking to Lily."

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was she didn't seem to happy about it."

"But, I saw her after the match, she seemed very happy," I said, recalling her joyous smile from earlier.

"I'm just telling you what I saw, it didn't look too good, James," Peter's tone was very serious.

"Do you know where she is?" now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen her since the match, something was wrong.

"No, I don't know where she is, you have to find her though," he said, grabbing my shoulder.

He was right. It was up to me. I didn't particularly know why, and I don't think Peter knew either, but Lily was missing, and she needed me. I started to make my way through the common room, dodging shoulders, and compliments on the match. I was at the portrait, when I got confronted again, this time by Remus.

He was standing alone in front of the porthole, his arms crossed, and his head bowed. He looked like he was sleeping. But when he raised his head, I knew he was well awake.

"What's the matter, Remus?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

He didn't answer at first, but instead he just stared at me, his eyes a bright yellow color. I could see that he was distraught. The distress in his body language was enough to tell me something was wrong.

"I don't feel too well, James . . ."

"What do you mean?" I asked, already having an idea.

"It's happening . . ." he emitted a low growl, "I'm turning . . ."

"What?!" I said wildly, "it's not even the full moon yet! Not for two more weeks!"

Again, he didn't say anything. I could see he was already slowly losing consciousness, his eyes growing smoky, and lifeless. He wasn't lying.

"PETER!" I bellowed, as the teen wolf fell into my arms, "WORMTAIL!"

I knew he heard me, because I heard a loud squeak from some where amidst the partiers.

Without even thinking, I opened the portrait for the door and stepped out, heaving Remus along with me. His breathing was getting faster and faster, as was mine, out of fear. Peter caught up with us as Remus and I reached the third floor. We were headed for the Hospital Wing, which was located on the first floor.

"What's going on?" Peter asked frantically.

"He's turning!" I grunted, slinging Remus' arm over my shoulder.

"But the moon!"

"I know! Just help me!"

Peter ran to my side, pulling Remus' other arm over his shoulder and lightening the weight off of me.

I could see long gray hairs beginning to grow on Lupin's back. He was getting heavier too. He would take form in an hour. Having done this many times I knew how it worked. It was just this time, something was different, very different.

"Lily! You don't understand!"

My feet stopped moving, all on their own. My heartbeat slowed for a split second. I could feel my eyes widen, and I got a tingling feeling down my spine.

"I said leave me alone, Severus!"

Lily. This is where she had been. With Snape, in one of the first floor hallways. Somewhere amongst chasing down the voices of Lily and Severus, I had let go of Remus, making Peter carry all of the weight. My footsteps echoed and reverberated thrift the corridors. I could hear Wormtail calling after me, but it didn't matter, Moony had completely slipped my mind.

"Lily, will you please just hear me out," Snape said, not noticing that I had arrived on the scene.

"No, I already told you, I don't want anything to do with- James?" Lily said, her head cocking at the sight of me.

"Oh, Lily, it's so good to hear you say that . . ." Snape said, stepping forward and opening his arms to embrace her.

"Stay away from her!" I bellowed, making sure my presence was fully known.

I was shaking with anger. Sniveling Snape really had the gall to talk to her after he had called her a mudblood? My hands curled into fists, trembling with angst.

"Stay out of this Potter, this has nothing to do with you!" The greasy-haired boy hissed at me.

My arms yearned to reach for my wand, I would have given anything to hex him right then and there.

"James . . ." Lily cried, "don't do it . . ."

She knew what I was thinking. Snape whipped out his own wand, actually making me flinch with the verocity he used.

"Sectumsempra!" He screamed.

I dodged the green colored curse, hitting the floor with a thud. I barely had time to pull out my own wand before he sent another one flying at me.

"Protego!" Lily roared, coming to my aid.

Her barrier charm deflected the second curse and dissipated it. Lily's hair poured behind her in waves as her spell blew warm winds back at her and I.

"So, you're taking his side?" Snape spat, when Lily stopped her spell.

"There are no sides, Severus. I told you I want nothing to do with you, and it's exactly for this reason. There is so much anger inside you, and instead of dragging with it, you just lash out."

"But you see, it's all his fault, I would never act like that otherwise, you know me, the real me!" Snape retorted.

"I don't think I do anymore . . ." Lily said helping me back on my feet.

I dusted myself off and simply looked at Severus. I saw the pain in his eyes, and for the first time I truly realized all the hurt I caused him. I was no better than the fifth year who bullied Lily on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago.

"James!" it was Peter this time. He came carrying a half turned Lupin, who looked completely gone, in the sense that his mind had already succumbed to the beast. "He needs help! I don't think the Hospital Wing is such a good idea anymore!"

I reached out to help, but my hands was singed by another curse thrown by Snape. It barely missed me.

"You," I heard him say, "this is all your fault. You're the reason she hates me . . ."

"You did it to yourself," I said turning away again.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!"

"SEVERUS, NO!"

This time I could hear wind up. His wand lashed through the air. He built up a curse that I had never even seen before. It's light was a strange tinge of purple, and it's speed was faster than I could react.

There was a howl, a scream, and then silence. Nothing but silence.

**Author's Note:**

Okay . . . I'm really sorry for how long this took. If you were an avid reader of my story then I am truly sorry, but I want to reassure you in the fact that I have way more ideas to express in my future chapters. With the time it took me to write this, I have gained more ideas and more concepts, so beware for why happens next. Stay tuned readers, it only gets better from here.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Face Off

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Twelve:**

Face Off

"James!" Lily's voice carried through the thick cloud of smoke that emerged from Snape's curse.

A moment passed. I realized where I was, lying below an outstretched Lupin. In the thicket of smoke I could only see him, no one else. He was half turned, half human and half werewolf. It would have been a scary sight to see to anyone that hadn't seen this form before, but not me.

Through all the years that I had known Lupin, I had been through this with him countless times, never missing a full moon with him. But this time, it was different. I was amazed at what I saw before me. Lupin's entire left arm had sprouted silvery gray fur, and it was outstretched towards Snape's figure. Remus had protected me from Snape's powerful curse by deflecting it off his wolf-like arm and to the wall of corridor.

"What's happened to him?" Lily cried, covering her mouth and staring at the shaggy looking Lupin.

Lupin turned his savage eyes to Lily, examining her, as if checking to see if she was a threat.

"Peter!" I said getting up from the floor, "get Lily and Lupin out of here!"

He hastily obliged, but when he grabbed Lily by the arm she screamed loudly, sending Snape into vigor. He probably didn't mean to hurt her but in his rush he must have grabbed her too hard.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Severus roared, sending a particularly nasty looking curse at Peter.

This time I was faster, however. I deflected the curse with a small protego charm, sending it hurling toward the wall adjacent to Lupin.

"Get them out of here . . ." I said again.

If Peter moved fast last time, it was nothing compared to how quickly he moved this time. Severus and I stood ten paces apart, no words passing our lips. We were the only ones in the corridor now; the silence was beginning to become more and more evident as we locked eyes. His face was obscured by his parted hair, and his eyes were sunken into the dark recesses of his face. I could see nothing but anger in his demeanor, even the way he held his wand, like a knife.

"You should have just left us alone, Potter . . ." he said, softly, "You always have to stick your nose into other's business . . ."

I didn't answer, I didn't know how. He was too angry; nothing I could ever say would get through to him at this point. Then it started. Faster than lightning, Severus struck first. His lagging curse hit my cheek like a blade, cutting a shallow wound into my skin. I returned with a _depulso_ charm, knocking him back only a few feet, but buying me some time to duck behind a column that had fallen down after Snape's first curse.

"_Stupify_!" I heard him shout.

I could feel a piece of the wall behind me fall off. His storms were too powerful. I had to distract him. I stepped out from behind the wall, ready to battle. I knew what I had to do.

Immediately, we began striking at each other. Curse after curse, hex after hex. We moved fast, faster than I certainly ever had to. Snape was a surprisingly good dueler; it made me wonder as to why he never fought back when Sirius and I had tormented him. Our wands whipped at each other, fiercer and faster each time. Only the sounds of our grunts could be heard through the corridor.

"_Incendio_," I yelled, lighting Snape's cloak on fire.

Oddly enough, I had just thought of when Lily lit my note on fire. I made a mental note to ask her about that later. While Snape tried to put out the flames I remembered the rest of my initial plan.

"_Incarcerous_!"

A bushel of ropes leapt out from my wand, reaching their lengths towards the purging boy. The ropes quickly extinguished the flames and Snape was left lying on the floor in a ragged, tied up heap, gunning with rage. Without even another word or look, I took this time to catch up with Lily and Wormtail.

"What happened?" Lily said when I reached the two.

I wiped my brow before saying anything. I could feel blood beginning to trickle down my cheek, maybe his curse had cut deeper than I thought.

"Everything's under control," I said, obviously lying.

"James, you know I don't believe that," she replied, uncannily like herself.

I looked at Wormtail who only returned my discerned face. Lupin was still draped over his shoulders, quickly running out of conscience. Deflecting Snape's powerful spell must have taken alot out of him. It wouldn't be soon until he was fully turned.

"We have to take him to the spot . . ." Peter whispered, his first words in a while.

I nodded my head in agreement; however, Lily looked utterly confused. It was evident that this was all too new for her.

"What's 'the spot'?" she asked, her face furrowed.

I looked at her. She seemed very distraught, as I was too, but perhaps for another reason. I had no clue, at all, of what could possibly be going on. Five hours ago I had won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and within the next few hours, this happens. Lupin starts to change into a werewolf, even though the next full moon was supposed to be in two weeks, and then I had to battle Severus Snape who was in the most bizarre state I had ever seen before. How was I supposed to figure this all out on my own? I needed help . . . but from whom?

"I'm going to get Padfoot . . ." I said as I began a trek in the opposite direction of where I knew Peter would take Lupin.

"What?!" Lily bellowed after me, "who's Padfoot? Where are you going? What is happening?!"

**Author's Note:**

Phew! Another chapter down in this story. I hope you all liked it! Just a reminder, I do take on requests, so please if anyone would like me to add anything to this story (i.e. OCs and plot points) or write a completely different story altogether, then, again, please just say the word. Also I am willing to do collaborations or anything of the sort. So please, if anyone would like to make a request or ask questions just either post a review here, or PM me. Good luck to all of you in present and future endeavors J


End file.
